Precious Moments
by Evil Kitsune
Summary: Seu amado Naruto iria apenas comprar ramen em um supermercado... Mas Sasuke jamais imaginou que sua vida mudaria exatamente pelo que aconteceria naquele estabelecimento.


**Título:** Precious Moments

**Autora:** Evil Kitsune

**Beta:** Yume Vy

**Anime:** Naruto

**Casal:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Yaoi/ Universo Alternativo/ Drama/ Angust/ Comédia e Fluffy leves/ Lime

**Status:** Fic em Capítulo Único (Oneshot)

**Direitos Autorais:** Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao Sasuke e vice-versa, mas quem tem direitos sobre eles é Masashi Kishimoto, o criador da série. Se fosse meu, seria totalmente yaoi e Naruto viveria na cama com o Sasuke, portanto, não me processem, só estou usando suas imagens para diversão.

**Sinopse:** Seu amado Naruto iria apenas comprar ramen em um supermercado... Mas Sasuke jamais imaginou que sua vida mudaria exatamente pelo que aconteceria naquele estabelecimento.

**Observação:** Contém _tentativa fracassada_ de fanfic drama, lime e um pouco [muito açúcar?] de romance para o _Segundo Amigo Secreto _da ML_** Secret Place**_, feito para minha amiga secreta _**Blanxe**_.

**ooo**

**Precious Moments**

Por um longo corredor, um jovem moreno caminhava lentamente com uma expressão que nunca mostrava o que sentia em seu rosto. Era um rapaz bonito, aparentando ter uns vinte e três anos, pele clara parecendo porcelana, com olhos negros e cabelos preto-azulados, com um peculiar penteado espetado, que lembrava bastante uma cacatua, mas nem por isso menos atraente, pelo contrário!

Seu corpo era bem definido, alto e esguio. Vestia uma calça negra muito justa com uma corrente que saía do passante da peça e acabava no bolso onde tinha um relógio e da mesma cor da calça também eram as botas e o colete, que mostrava seus braços fortes enfeitados com uma grossa pulseira de couro cheia de arrebites em cada um. Na mão esquerda usava uma aliança em prata trabalhada no dedo anelar e na outra um anel no dedão e para finalizar um brinco de argola prata adornava sua orelha esquerda.

Seu nome? Uchiha Sasuke.

Quem o via andando pelo corredor não conseguia imaginar o que ele pensava... Só podiam ver o rapaz sexy passando, arrancando suspiros de mulheres e causando inveja em alguns homens. Nunca poderiam cogitar que atrás daquele rosto impassível, dos passos rápidos e seguros, havia tanta preocupação e uma vontade enorme de correr o mais rápido possível.

Finalmente chegou ao local que procurava... Um quarto branco e limpo, com uma cama bem ao centro e nela aquele que estava procurando, Naruto... _**Seu**_ Naruto. O loirinho se encontrava todo machucado e vários aparelhos foram ligados a ele para mantê-lo vivo. E toda a indiferença mostrada em sua face sumiu, dando lugar à dor e ao desespero... Os olhos rasos d'água quando se aproximou da cama, passando a mão pela cabeça enfaixada, acariciando com os dedos suavemente o rosto inchado.

– Dobe... – Foi o sussurro que saiu entrecortado, quando deu um suave beijo nos lábios do louro desacordado.

Puxando uma cadeira, Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Naruto, segurando a mão dele com cuidado. Em um gesto suave, encostou a testa nela, sendo o mais delicado possível... E muitas lembranças vieram em sua mente.

**ooo**

Ele nunca chegava atrasado à escola, mas aquele dia seu irmão idiota inventou de passar para pegar alguns amigos e dar carona. O infeliz nem saiu mais cedo, por isso estava ali, correndo pelos corredores, coisa que detestava, e numa curva para chegar a sua sala acabou trombando com alguém...

No impacto, caíram ambos, ele por cima de quem quer fosse, mas tinha algo estranho... Quando abriu os olhos encontrou outro par o encarando meio assustado e envergonhado. Só então percebeu o que estava acontecendo... _Seus lábios estavam __**unidos**__._

Levantou-se rápido e se desculpando saiu correndo para sua sala sem olhar para trás, suas bochechas vermelhas. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto o outro garoto passando os dedos pelos lábios como se não estivesse acreditando no que havia acontecido, mas apesar de extremamente vermelho, ele não parecia... Irritado.

Mal reparou que o professor apresentou um garoto novo a sala, mas depois notou que cada vez que olhava na direção dele, o outro virava o rosto. Não ficou muito conformado com isso, afinal, todos sempre ficavam admirando-o, mas também o garoto se encontrava rodeado por todos e isso não era comum, já que _ele_ era o centro das atenções normalmente.

Esperou até o horário de almoço quando todos saíram e o garoto ficou para trás. Com um ínfimo sorriso nos lábios, ele se ergueu e caminhou em direção ao loirinho, satisfeito por poder fazer o que queria. Foi até ele com um único propósito... Descobrir o porquê de tanta comoção.

Começou a falar com o garoto tentando ser o mais educado possível, mas não obteve respostas, o que o irritou. Foi quando viu que ele estava com um Ipod e em um gesto atrevido, puxou o fone.

– Estou falando com você, _Dobe_! – Sasuke rosnou, mas não estava preparado para a resposta.

– Quem você está chamando de Dobe, _Teme_?

Sasuke não esperava encontrar _aqueles_ olhos novamente... Aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis, que se mantinham fixos contra os seus negros. Era o garoto do seu primeiro beijo acidental. Reparou que apesar do olhar de desafio o outro corou assim como ele, então surgiu um sorriso de canto de boca e toda e qualquer irritação por ter sido ignorado havia sumido.

– Uchiha Sasuke! – Disse, estendendo a mão que foi recebida pela do outro.

– Uzumaki Naruto!

Ali foi onde tudo começou... Aos seus treze anos de idade se tornaram uma espécie de amigos e rivais _inseparáveis_.

**ooo**

Em um laboratório de química era possível ver um garoto loiro sendo imprensado por outro contra a parede enquanto era beijado. O mais alto o prendia com seu próprio corpo e o beijava possessivamente como se marcasse território com aquele ato, em sua mente as imagens de um Naruto corado recebendo chocolates e cartas de declarações de algumas garotas, mas a _pior_ foi que ele também foi presenteado por um garoto também moreno, mas com olhos azuis e _**isso**_ o deixou o louco de raiva e ciúmes.

Estavam na aula de química quando provocou um pequeno acidente, obviamente planejado, deixando o professor Orochimaru bravo. Logo ele e Naruto receberam um castigo que se resumia na limpeza da bagunça e aquela foi a chance que precisava, mas após discutir com o loirinho sobre ficar aceitando aqueles presentes perdeu a cabeça e o beijou.

Quando finalmente soltou os lábios do louro, por falta de ar, este aproveitou e o empurrou, encarando-o bravo, mas adoravelmente vermelho. E Sasuke admitia apenas para si que não havia visão melhor que esta!

– O que você acha que tá fazendo, seu _Teme_ bastardo? – Os olhos azuis brilhavam num misto de sensações indefinidas.

– Estou tomando posse do que me pertence! – Foi a resposta simples de Sasuke.

– Eu não sou uma coisa que você diz que é sua assim. – A mágoa nos orbes celestes foi o que levou o moreno a agir mais rápido.

– Não é uma coisa, mas é _alguém_ que eu amo e que eu sei que me ama também, então só estou deixando claro que... – Foi calado por outro beijo mais voraz.

E ali no laboratório, durante um castigo, em meio a declarações estranhas, beijos possessivos, muitas mordidas e chupões para marcar propriedade um no outro, que aos quinze anos eles se tornaram _oficialmente_ namorados.

**ooo**

O barulho da festa estava muito alto, havia bebida rolando solta, pessoas dançando e pulando... Todos comemorando a entrada na universidade. Muito a contragosto de seus pais, Sasuke entrara em administração e não direito como queriam, enquanto Naruto entrou em Design de Moda.

Resolveram ir a outro cômodo numa sala onde o barulho era menor, e poderiam conversar melhor entre todos.

– O _Dobe_ e eu vamos morar juntos, e estamos namorando. – Sasuke falou, sabendo que Naruto não ia ter coragem.

– Hum... Um comunicado oficial finalmente. – Kiba soltou debochando.

– Vocês são tão problemáticos! Todos já tinham percebidos. – Shikamaru falou, soltando um suspiro.

– Ei! Como assim todos sabiam? – Um Naruto vermelho perguntou.

– Você é muito ingênuo, Naruto. – Concluiu Shino.

– O Uchiha te comia com os olhos ou ficava vigiando como um cão de guarda, difícil não notar. – Gaara explicou calmamente, tomando um gole de sua bebida.

– E você ficava com essa cara de menina apaixonada olhando para ele, ou todo sem graça e vermelho quando saíam os dois por último dos vestiários. Aposto que ficavam ali se pegando. – Um moreno de pele clara como a neve falou, simplista.

– Sai, você tem sempre que ser tão direto? – Neji perguntou sério. – A gente não quer os detalhes.

– Mas nós queremos. – Soltou Ino, interessadíssima.

– E fotos para nosso clube do yaoi. – Sakura completou.

E com um louro chocado com a ousadia das amigas e todos rindo e bebendo, mais casais foram se assumindo... Shikamaru recebia ameaças de Gaara e Kankuro, enquanto Shino saía discretamente com Kiba. Não demorou muito para que Sai apalpasse Gaara descaradamente e apanhasse por isso, apesar de não parecer assim tão contrário ao que acontecia...

E assim eles comemoraram aos dezessete anos o início de uma nova fase em suas vidas.

**ooo**

Dentro de uma loja, um louro sentado atrás de um balcão de vidro desenhava sua mais nova criação. Ele tinha um brinco de argola na orelha esquerda, usava um colar com uma pedra mais comprida, bem como alguns anéis nos dedos e suas roupas ainda eram em tons coloridos, como sempre gostara de usar. Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu a chegada de outra pessoa, até que recebeu um beijo.

– Olá, _Teme_! – Disse com um sorriso. – Chegou tarde.

– Você que saiu cedo demais, _Dobe_! – Respondeu enquanto guardava seu material e sentava ao lado do louro, o observando.

– Eu terminei primeiro, por isso saí mais cedo. Tinha que abrir a loja. – Naruto disse, continuando a desenhar.

– Hum... – Sasuke concordou o outro. – E o que faz ai?

– Nossa próxima novidade. – Naruto sorriu, mostrando os esboços para o namorado.

Os dois, apesar de universitários, conseguiram abrir uma pequena loja de roupas exclusivas e o negócio ia bem, apesar do começo difícil e das dificuldades que encontraram, mas agora eles estavam bem.

Quando os pais de Sasuke descobriram que ele morava e namorava com outro garoto, o ameaçaram e brigaram, mas não conseguiram fazê-lo desistir dessa 'idéia absurda'... Quiseram arrumar um casamento para ele, mas o moreno acabou cortando relações com a família e agora só Itachi ainda mantinha contato, pois apoiava o irmão escondido.

Já Naruto não teve tantos problemas, pois seu primo que era seu tutor após a morte de seus pais, disse que só queria a felicidade dele. Mas Iruka teve uma séria conversa com Sasuke sobre fazer sofrer seu querido Naru-chan... E o moreno arrepiava só de lembrar.

E agora, com sua lojinha indo bem e quase concluindo seus estudos, o moreno suspirou, fitando o louro. Em seu bolso um par de alianças... E aos dezenove anos, Sasuke pediu Naruto em casamento, que obviamente aceitou.

**ooo**

Numa incrível festa de formatura, todos estavam mais uma vez reunidos, impecavelmente vestidos de pingüins como dizia Kiba e era apoiado pelos amigos. Mas ainda assim lindos de smoking! Era difícil não reparar naquele bando de rapazes acompanhados de poucas garotas que eram invejadas por muitas outras.

Após receberem seus diplomas e antes de irem para o baile, tiraram uma foto com todos da turma... Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji. Uma fotografia que todos ali tinham sua cópia, que ficava geralmente na sala de cada um, mostrando que pessoas tão diferentes _poderiam ser amigas_.

Mas nem tudo foi alegria nesse dia, pois alguns novos amigos do curso de Sasuke, dos quais Naruto não gostava muito, principalmente da descarada que ficava dando em cima do seu _Teme_, resolveram se juntar a eles e acabou em grande confusão quando Karin bebeu demais e resolveu tentar beijar Sasuke.

Acabou que a garota apanhou das outras por tentar atrapalhar e Naruto deu um soco em Sasuke por não fazer nada pra afastá-la e saiu da festa dizendo que ia deixá-lo... Um moreno furioso foi atrás do louro e muitos xingamentos, socos e uma reconciliação entre curativos e gelo, um pedido de perdão ocorreu.

E assim Sasuke, com a ajuda do irmão advogado, conseguiu uma liminar onde Karin não podia chegar perto nem ligar para ele ou Naruto. Com isso o moreno ganhou um louro extremamente feliz e sempre que podia, fazia uma surpresa com roupas sensuais e algumas fantasias para ele... E isso tudo aconteceu aos seus vinte e um anos.

**ooo**

Sasuke não podia reclamar da vida... A lojinha deles havia crescido muito e tinham várias pela cidade, pois os modelos criados pelo louro eram bem concorridos e ele administrava bem o negócio. A parceria perfeita.

A única tristeza do louro era que não poderiam ter filhos. Naruto sempre quis uma família enorme, talvez pela falta que sentia em ser só ele e o primo, a quem considerava um pai, mas viviam bem... Brigavam como qualquer outro casal, nada sério e sempre tinham as melhores reconciliações!

Naquele dia o seu _Dobe_ acordara meio triste e não tinha ramen, o vício dele... Cogitou em comprar para o amado, mas tinha alguns relatórios para fazer e como não gostava daquele tipo de comida, ficou em silêncio.

Naruto então deu um beijo em seu _Teme_, dizendo que logo voltaria, mas esse 'logo' não aconteceu...

Quando Sasuke decidiu sair atrás do louro para descobrir o motivo da demora, o telefone tocou, arrancando xingamentos de seus lábios, mas então a notícia... Foi avisado sobre _uma tragédia_... Um assalto no supermercado, onde um casal foi baleado e Naruto, além de um tiro, fora atropelado quando tentava salvar o filho do casal morto.

Agora ele estava ali, com a cabeça sobre aquela mão esperando qualquer reação... Um sinal de que tudo ficaria bem... O que não demorou, pois sentiu os dedos do louro mexer.

– _Dobe_ você me assustou! – Disse suavemente, apertando um pouco a mão sob a sua, recebendo um sorriso fraco e dolorido como resposta.

– Me perdoe... Eu te amo! – Aquelas palavras foram sussurradas no momento em que os aparelhos começaram a apitar mais forte para desespero do Sasuke.

– Naruto, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Você não pode me deixar. – Foi o pedido desesperado do moreno, que segurava as mãos de Naruto e gritava pela enfermeira, apertando o botão da emergência.

– Cuida dele... Você vai entender... – E essas foram as últimas palavras do louro antes do moreno ser empurrado pelas enfermeiras e médicos...

Os aparelhos foram parando... Ele via as tentativas falhas de ressuscitação... Uma... Duas... Três vezes... Até que não havia mais volta!

– Naruto... Não! ...

**ooo**

Sasuke abriu os olhos, assustado, sentindo lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem... Outro sonho... Bem ruim por sinal. Deu-se conta então de um peso sobre seu peito e sorriu vendo os cabelos louros bagunçados.

Estava dolorido e mal acomodado no sofá, mas alcançou o controle remoto da TV e a desligou. Com cuidado, levantou e carregou seu tesouro para o quarto, o deitando na cama, beijando sua testa para então o cobrir, ligando a luminária giratória de bichinhos. Acariciou os cabelos louros bagunçados de seu filho... Seu tesouro de cinco anos... _Noah_. Uma perfeita combinação de ambos. Cabelos louros e bagunçados como de Naruto e olhos profundos e negros como os seus! Seu pequeno de cinco anos, sempre fazia uma carinha engraçada, inflando as bochechas como o louro quando contrariado e podia mandar o olhar mais frio quando bravo como ele mesmo fazia, sem esquecer a adoração pelo ramen.

Saiu do quarto e pegou um copo d'água na cozinha. Estava vestido apenas com as calças do pijama e foi para fora da casa, perto da pequena piscina que possuía e se sentou na beirada dela, molhando os pés, mantendo seus olhos nas estrelas. Apesar da pouca idade, ele tinha que agradecer tudo que vivera até agora e tudo o que possuía. Um sorriso discreto aflorou em seus lábios bem formados, enquanto lembrava de algumas promessas feitas...

– Espero que esteja pensando em mim com esse sorrisinho bobo aí, _Teme_.

Foi a frase que escutou quando sentiu braços o envolvendo por trás, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar e em reflexo, passar os seus braços por cima dos do outro.

– Sempre é, _Dobe_! – E num rápido movimento puxou o outro para seu colo, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

– Hum... Sasuke! – Gemeu o louro quando seus lábios foram abandonados. – Não pense que me agradando assim, vou te perdoar por deixar o Noah ficar vendo TV até tarde.

Ao invés de responder, o moreno tomou um impulso para frente caindo na piscina, levando sua carga junto.

– Você ta doido, _Teme_ bastardo? – O louro perguntou meio assustado e sem entender a reação do moreno, porém não esperava escutar uma risada cristalina e muito menos ser agarrado e beijado mais apaixonadamente.

– Sasuke! Você está bem? – Tentou novamente, preocupado com a atitude dele.

– Nunca estive melhor! – Foi a resposta seguida de mordidas em seu pescoço. – E pretendo me desculpar aqui mesmo e agora.

E seguindo suas palavras, ele começou a despir a blusa do seu pijama que o louro estava usando... Enquanto fazia isso, pensava no quanto gostava de sua vida, ouvindo a risada do louro, bem como seus falsos protestos.

Apesar do péssimo sonho que tivera aquela noite, ele nunca esqueceria que realmente Naruto saíra para comprar ramen há um ano quando o supermercado havia sido assaltado... Porém diferente do seu sonho, o seu louro _nunca_ fora atingido por nada, mas salvara o garoto, pois o pai reagira para tentar proteger a família e tanto ele quanto a mãe, que assustada tentou correr com o garoto, foram baleados... E em seu último suspiro pedira para Naruto salvar e cuidar do seu menino.

Assim Naruto o fez... Escondeu-se atrás de uma das prateleiras e quando os bandidos saíram, ligou desesperado para Sasuke. Quando eles viram o garoto, notaram que o mesmo parecia uma mistura dos dois! Não podiam negar que se encantaram pela criança e por isso chamaram Itachi, que descobriu que o menino além dos pais, não tinha mais nenhum familiar e quando ambos pediram para adotá-lo, o mais velho dos irmãos Uchiha usou da influência de seu sobrenome e alguns favores que deviam para ajudar seu irmão e cunhado a adotar o pequeno Noah.

Eles formavam uma família completa agora e desde então, apesar de _detestar_ ramen, Sasuke **nunca** deixava faltar. Prevenir nunca era demais, pois ele não pretendia ficar sem sua luz... Seu Naruto.

Sasuke estava casado com a pessoa que mais amava, tinham um filho que era o tesouro de ambos e viviam financeiramente bem. Ele não pediria nada além de poder continuar assim, feliz, com alguns problemas de fácil resolução, pois nada era sempre perfeito... Mas naquele momento resolveu deixar esses pensamentos para outra hora, pois havia um tesouro em seus braços.

– Naruto... Aishiteru! – Sasuke sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

– Uhmmmmm... Aishiterumo, Sasuke! – Respondeu seu _Dobe_, correspondendo aos seus beijos e carícias, gemendo languidamente sob seus toques, enquanto se moviam em sincronia dentro da água, partilhando a benção de poderem se amar sem medo...

E isso tudo, esta felicidade, foi-lhe dada como dádiva com apenas vinte e três anos.

******Owari ******

**

* * *

**

Bem, minha primeira fic de Naruto, sei que não ficou boa, mas foi feita de coração para minha querida amiga secreta **Blanxe**.

Amor platônico, não era bem assim que eu tinha pensado, mas nunca fica como eu quero mesmo T_T

Espero que goste, pois foi feita de coração. Apesar do mel excessivo, eu não sei fazer drama, sorry. E ainda devo o Sasuke apertando a bunda do Naruto, espero conseguir pagar essa dívida. ^^

Ah obrigado por dar nome ao garotinho mesmo sem saber, pois eu nunca sei por nomes heheheeh

E obrigado _Yume_ pela betagem flash, e pela mega ajuda, grande beijo querida! Me salvou mais um vez. Até na mudança do nome da fic hauahauahau! Valeu Yu-chan!

Noah = nome hebraico, significa paz, plenitude, descanso.


End file.
